


Unrest

by softporecorn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softporecorn/pseuds/softporecorn
Summary: Edelgard is far from the only one to have less than restful sleep. When Sylvain moved to the Crimson Eagle House, he finds himself being disturbed by voices crying out in the night
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Unrest

The sounds of screaming woke Sylvain from his light slumber. He’d only changed houses a couple of days ago, and still was not sleeping soundly in the company of the Eagles.

Curious, he snuck out of bed, slinking down the corridor until he found himself in front of a room. He had yet to take the time to familiarise himself with who slept where, and hesitated for a moment until another cry came, so sad and desperate that he couldn’t just let them sleep on.

“Lady Edelgard.”

Sylvain couldn’t pretend he wasn’t surprised. Of course, now that he thought about it, she did have that air about her. Serious, like Felix was, determined like Demitri, but with a certain vulnerability he recognised well.

“Lady Edelgard, wake up.”

And she did, sitting up and yanking herself backwards, eyes wild, damp with sweat.

“Hey, hey, Edie, it’s okay. It’s okay, you’re safe, you’re at the monastery.”

Confusion lined her face, before she blinked, and it morphed into something else.

“Sylvain?”

“Apologies for intruding, my lady. I, uh, heard you crying out in your sleep. It felt prudent to investigate.”

“No need to apologise, nor call me your lady. I’m…I’m sorry my night terrors disturbed you, although I must admit I cannot say I do not appreciate it.”

The cavalier shrugged, leaning back on her bed.

“It’s the least I could do. I wasn’t really sleeping, anyway - new dorm, still adjusting ya know? And you’re far from the only person here to wake up screaming.”

The casualness with which Sylvain spoke was jarring. Of course, she knew she wasn’t the only person who had had a less than pleasant childhood. She’s seen enough of them to know that. But the familiarity with which he spoke, it made her chest ache, her stomach fill with guilt and dread

“It would be foolish to think I was, wouldn’t it? Still, I can’t help but feel…”

Weak? Useless? 

“Small?” Sylvain asked, quietly, too quietly, and she closed her eyes and nodded, exhaling.

“Yes. And helpless.”

“Do…do you wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head sharply, as if to banish it entirely

“I would rather not.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

Under normal circumstances, Edelgard would think he was flirting. But his face was nothing but sincere, and she had no doubt that if she told him to get out he would, no questions asked. Despite the hesitance she felt at showing vulnerability to anyone, let alone _Sylvain_ , she couldn’t bring herself to banish him.

“Please,” she said, surprised by how desperate she sounded. He scooted up the bed so he was next to her, not quite touching but close enough that she could sink into him if she so chose. She stiffened up, skin still crawling from the dream, but when he reacted by moving away she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Sorry. I was…I’m still shaking off the last of sleep.”

He nods, understanding. “Dimitri is like that, too. If you’re not careful, he’s as likely to stab you as he is to just bolt.”

The fact that Dimitri had nightmares didn’t surprise her, although it did fill her with a combination of sadness and rage. How dare this system, everything, how dare it leave so many broken and devastated in it’s wake. Nobles and commoners alike. There must be a better way. She knew there must be.

“What about you? How do you fair upon awakening?”

His smile stiffens in a way that reminds her of Claude. Still carefree, yes, but with a certain guardedness. She wondered if he had learnt it from Claude, almost hoping he hadn’t - the idea of the pair of them learning tricks from each other was terrifying.

“Sorry. I did not mean to pry.”

“You gotta stop apologising, it’s fine. I just…it depends, you know? Usually, I like holding people, you know? Letting me know they’re there, it’s okay, I’m not gonna freeze to death alone, you know? But sometimes it’s like…the thought of someone touching me makes my skin crawl.”

Edelgard nodded, understanding well. “I do not know…Hubert is usually the only one who sees me afterwards, and I do not think I would feel comfortable asking him for physical affection.”

Sylvain held out his arm, raising an eyebrow.

“If you want to experiment…”

She shoved him, gently, shooting him a glare that she was sure was ruined by the affectionate smile she couldn’t quite hold back.

“I’m not hitting on you, I swear!”

He retracted his arm, but Edelgard did move herself so that she was lying against him, shoulder to shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body.

“We have classes tomorrow,” Edelgard said, suddenly feeling the exhaustion that nightmares always left her with. “Although I do wish I did not have to go back to sleep.”

“Rest, Edelgard. You look as though you need it. I’m a light sleeper, anyway. I’ll wake you if you need.”

Edelgard was already drifting off, looking more relaxed than she was when Sylvain found her. 

The next morning they both awoke to the sound of the cathedral bells. During the night Edelgard had curled up next to him, hand resting on his arm, gripping ever so slightly. When she woke she jerked it away, another apology bubbling up her throat even as he moved to placate her.

“It’s okay. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. Better than I have in months, truth be told.”

“I’m glad. If you…if you ever need me, you know where my room is.”

Edelgard nodded.

“Thank you Sylvain. I will keep it in mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Lads I wrote this whole thing while stoned bc Sylvain asked to be recruited into my class when playing Edelgards route and I'm sad he doesn't have a support so I made them have Shitty Nightmare Trauma Bonding! Enjoy! Next chapter'll be the Edelgard waking Sylvain!


End file.
